Peyton Royce
Cassandra MacIntosh is an Australian professional wrestler better known by the ring name KC Cassidy. She is known for her work in the Australian independent wrestling promotions including Professional Wrestling Alliance, New Horizons Pro Wrestling, Melbourne City Wrestling, Riot City Wrestling and WRESTLE RAMPAGE. Cassidy has also worked for American professional wrestling promotions SHINE Wrestling and SHIMMER Women Athletes. She is currently signed to WWE, working in its developmental territory NXT under the ring name Peyton Royce. Career Professional Wrestling Alliance (2009-2013) Cassidy trained under the instructions of Lance Storm. She debuted for Professional Wrestling Alliance on February 28, at PWA Only The Strong, teaming with Robbie Eagles in defeating Madison Eagles & Mike Valuable. On March 7 at PWA Wrestlepalooza 2009, she lost to Jessie McKay. She met McKay one year later on March 5, at PWA Only The Strong 2010, for the PWWA Women's Championship, in a match won by McKay. At PWA Theory Of Revolution on June 4, she teamed with Madison Eagles to defeat Jessie McKay & Kellie Skater. On July 2, at PWA Payback IV, Cassidy and Eagles teamed with Shazza McKenzie to face Harley Wonderland, Jessie McKay & Kellie Skater in a six-women tag match that ended in no contest. Three months later on October 1, Cassidy defeated Harley Wonderland at PWA Red October. On November 5, Cassidy won a singles match against on Night 1 of PWA King Of The New School Tournament 2010 Night 1. She beat McKay for the second straight time on Night 2 of PWA King Of The New School Tournament 2010. At PWA Unwritten Law on January 7, 2011, Cassidy lost to Madison Eagles in a title match for the PWA Women's Championship. She went on to defeat McKay at PWA Untitled on March 4. At PWA The Art Of War, on April 1, Cassidy defeated Bombshell Bo. On May 6, at PWA Street Fight, Cassidy triumphed over frequent rival Jessie McKay. Cassidy and Jessie McKay would meet in three-way competition against Bombshell Bo at PWA Showdown, with McKay walking away with the victory. On July 8 at PWA Call To Arms 2011, Cassidy teamed with Matt Bailey in a mixed tag match losing against Jessie McKay & Robbie Eagles. At PWA Worlds Ablaze Cassidy & Madison Eagles lost to Jessie McKay & Shazza McKenzie. Three months later, at PWA King Of The New School 2011 - Night 1, Cassidy lost to Shazza McKenzie. Cassidy returned to PWA in October, winning against TJ Star at PWWA Evie Vs. Skater III on October 6, 2012. She returned to PWA a half year later on June 1, 2013 at PWA Wreck-It Ryan, defeating Jessie McKay. On August 3, Cassidy defeated Toni Storm at PWWA Champions United. At PWA A League Of Her Own Cassidy lost to Shazza McKenzie, marking her final match for PWA. Melbourne City Wrestling (2011-2014) Cassidy debuted on June 20, 2011 at MCW Pick Your Poison. At this event, she defeated Tenille Tayla, Eliza Sway & Shazza McKenzie. On October 22, at MCW Wrestle Clash Cassidy defeated Shazza McKenzie. On February 24, 2012 at MCW Silva Vs. Slex II, Cassidy lost to Sway. On March 30, Cassidy defeated Savannah Summers at MCW Tension Rising. At MCW At The Dragonfly - Night 1 on April 27, Cassidy defeated Kellie Skater. At MCW Return Of The RyRo, Cassidy lost to Savannah Summers. On September 28, at MCW Grand Final Eve Showdown 2 Cassidy defeated Miami. At MCW At The Dragonfly - Night 2, Cassidy defeated Miami once more. On November 16, Cassidy avenged her previous defeat against Savannah Summers, with a victory at MCW Worlds Collide. On February 22, 2013, at MCW Uprising, Cassidy teamed with Mr. Juicy defeated Andrew Phoenix & Zoe O'Neill. On April 13, Cassidy defeated Eliza Sway and Savannah Summers in a three-way match at MCW Clash Of The Titans. On May 11, Cassidy took part in a mixed 20-member Battle Royal won by Carlo Cannon at MCW Ballroom Brawl. Later at that same event, Cassidy teamed with Mr. Juicy to defeat Sean Kustom & Shazza McKenzie. On July 13, Cassidy & Mr. Juicy teamed again in a winning mixed tag match against Johnny Barnes & Siren Monroe MCW Fight To Survive. On August 10, Cassidy & Mr. Juicy teamed in a losing tag match against Elliot Sexton & Kellie Skater MCW Winter Warfare. On October 5, at MCW Third Year Extravaganza, Cassidy defeated Kellie Skater. At MCW Final Battle on November 30, Cassidy defeated Siren Monroe. On February 22, 2014 at MCW Vendetta, Cassidy, The Cremator & Tommy Hellfire lost to Hard Way Inc. (Jay Andrews & Mike Burr) & Miami in a six-member tag team match. Four months later, on June 14, at MCW New Horizons, Miami defeated Cassidy. At MCW Fight To Survive on August 30, Cassidy and Kelly Anne wrestled to a no-contest finish. On September 11 at MCW NEXTmania, Cassidy defeated Siren Monroe. At MCW Fourth Anniversary Extravaganza, Cassidy won a three-way match against Miami and Toni Storm. On November 23, 2014 at MCW Fight For A Cause, Cassidy again beat Miami, this time during a First Round match in a Jenny & Vera Memorial Cup Tournament. She later on won three-way Cup final against Evie and Toni Storm. She finished out 2014 in MCW with a victory over Madison Eagles at MCW Final Battle 2014. New Horizons Pro Wrestling (2011) On November 25, Cassidy debuted at NHPW Final Chapter - Night 1 teaming with Percy T in a losing match against Chris Vice & Sara Del Rey. On November 26 at NHPW Final Chapter - Night 2, Cassidy lost a Number 1 Contender Match for the IndyGurlz Australia Championship, losing to Del Ray. Riot City Wrestling (2012) At RCW Megaslam - Night 1 on March 16, Cassidy lost to Savannah Summers. Wrestle Rampage (2013-2014) On March 23, Cassidy again lost to Savannah Summers, at ZERO1 Australia Zero Tolerance event. She came back from defeat later that year in November at ZERO1 Australia Wrestle Rampage II, winning her singles match against Jessie McKay. On August 1, 2014 at WR Fallout, it was McKay who picked up a victory over Cassidy. SHIMMER (2014) At SHIMMER Women Athletes Vol. 67 Cassidy teamed with Bambi Hall in a losing tag team match against The Kimber Bombs (Cherry Bomb & Kimber Lee). At SHIMMER Vol. 70 both Cassidy and Hall would suffer a second lost this time to the team of Allysin Kay & Taylor Made. SHINE Wrestling (2014) At SHINE 22, Cassidy lost to Rhia O'Reilly. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015-Present) NXT (2015-Present) On April 23, Cassidy joined 11 international recruits to train and perform on WWE NXT. Her first match was on the April 23 NXT Tapings, in a non-title match against NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks, losing to Banks. On May 8 of NXT, Cassidy and Jessie McKay lost to the team of Bayley & Carmella. On May 21, Cassidy debuted her new ring name of Cassie, losing to Charlotte in singles competition. On the May 23rd edition of NXT, Cassidy teamed with Jessie McKay in a losing effort against the team of Devin Taylor & Bayley in a match that was never aired. On May 29 and May 30, Cassidy teamed with Jessie McKay & Sasha Banks in losing 6-woman tag matches against Carmella, Charlotte & Devin Taylor. On June 6, Cassidy & McKay lost to Bayley & Charlotte. On the following day, changing partners, Cassidy teamed with Sasha Banks in a losing attempt to avenge her tag team defeat against Bayley & Charlotte. On June 18, resuming her use of her ring name Cassie, she lost to Dana Brooke in singles action. The following day, Cassie lost to Sasha Banks and the next day on June 20, Cassie teamed with Carmella & Devin Taylor in a losing tag match against Alexa Bliss, Jasmin & Lina. On the September 9 episode of NXT, Cassie's ring name was changed to Peyton Royce, and she was defeated by Carmella. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Legsweep DDT *'Signature moves' **''Bitch Kick'' **Spinning heel kick **Hurricanrana **Forward Russian legsweep **''Hey Mickey'' (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter (1) * Twitter (2) * Twitter (3) Category:2009 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:WWE Models Category:Living people